Here With You
by Aryll Jaynn
Summary: Since the day Medli was awakened as the Sage of Earth, Komali wanted nothing more than to confess his true feelings for her. Now was his chance to tell her how he felt, and how thankful he was to have her in his life. She had always been the dearest to his heart next to his grandmother. Now, sitting with her in the moonlight, will he be able to fulfill his desire?


**Hi! So...I wrote another oneshot. This one's inspired by Medli and Prince Komali's relationship. I'm playing Wind Waker again, and I really wanted to write a Medli and Komali fanfic because they're just SO CUTE. The thing is, I also kinda ship Medli and Link, so I implied that pairing a _tiny_ bit. But it's mostly the former. I've also included a few lyrics from this song called _Shoshone Love Song_ that I thought fit the story really well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, it was really fun to write! Please no hateful reviews, as always, but feedback and/or comments are welcome! Enjoy!**

 **~Aryll Jaynn**

* * *

 **She is fairer**

 **She is dearer**

 **She, my heart's friend**

 **/ _Shoshone Love Song,_ originally sung by the Shoshone Native Americains/**

* * *

Here With You

He sat, watching her strum her harp with delicate fingers, as the moon lit up her concentrated face and her long, auburn ponytail wavered in the soft, ocean breeze. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling serenely, enjoying the lovely tune of the instrument.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was _Medli_.

The girl he'd known since the day he was born. The sweet, shy attendant of Valoo, as well as his best friend and the Sage of Earth.

Ever since he'd gotten his wings, he wanted nothing more than to confess his true feelings for her. He wanted to share with the world how much he truly cared and thought about her constantly. When his grandmother died, it wasn't his father who'd comforted him about the loss. It was never his father. It had always been Medli.

Dragon Roost Island was beautiful in the starlight. He couldn't help but look up at Valoo, the majestic Sky Deity, who sat on his perch, watching over the world with his powerful, wise eyes.

The music drifted away, signifying that Medli was done with her song. She opened her eyes and turned to him, the glorious red jewels shining like a thousand sunsets.

"So? Well? What did you think?" she asked.

"It was beautiful," he said, smiling broadly. _Just like you._

She seemed to blush. "Thanks, Komali. It means a lot coming from you." She smiled and then turned back towards the vast Great Sea.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Komali?" she asked after a while.

"Yes?"

She sighed, her long hair falling to her side. "Do you ever wonder what's out there? What's there in the deepest stretches of the Great Sea?"

Not expecting the question, Komali thought it over before answering, "I'm not really sure. There could be anything, as far as I know."

"Someday, I want to see for myself." Medli said. "I want to explore the Sea, just like Link and Tetra."

Link and Tetra. The Hero and the Princess. They were out adventuring, looking for a new land to call Hyrule, after the late king's death beneath the ocean all those years ago. Komali often wondered about his friends, especially Link. The Hero had always been Komali's inspiration. He and Medli were both his best friends. Though, he did often feel jealous of Link at times.

When Medli was awakened as the Earth Sage, Link had taken her to the depths of a temple to pray for the power to repel evil to return to the Master Sword. A few days before that, Medli had mentioned that she thought Link was really handsome clad in green, and that it "suites his blond hair and blue eyes really well." Ever since, Komali had begun to suspect that she had feelings for the Hero. That her affections were toward _him._

He'd never dared to ask her. Medli was fragile. If he accused her of being in love with Link, she'd probably begin feeling terrible and not speak to him for days. Of course, she wouldn't be mad. Medli was never mad. If she wasn't talking to him, it was usually out of embarrassment.

Komali took a deep breath, clutching the small, coral colored flower behind his back. He'd wanted to give Medli this for a long time now, but had never had the perfect opportunity. Now was the time.

"M-Medli?" he started slowly.

She turned to him, smiling. "Yeah?"

Komali blushed and looked down for a moment. _Why is this so difficult?_

"This is-this is for you!" he said, louder than he'd wanted, as he pulled the flower out from his back pocket, careful not to break any petals.

Her eyes grew wide. "W-What? For me?"

He gulped. _Oh no, it was too soon. Why did I do this? I'm an idiot!_

"Um...yeah." he stammered, not looking at her. "Look, I'm really sorry. I wanted to give it to you earlier...uh, way earlier, actually, but then you were the Sage of Earth, and Link took you to the temple, and I thought I'd never see you again, but I-!"

He felt a hand on top of his, and his cheeks reddened even more. "Komali," her voice said. He looked up slowly. She was smiling.

"It's beautiful," her eyes were shining, "Thank you,"

He smiled bashfully. "It's nothing, really. Just a little something to-"

And then she was hugging him. Komali's eyes widened and he blushed. The flower was still in Medli's hands, brushing against his neck as she tightened her grip around him.

After a moment, he hugged her back. Her hair smelled like roses.

She let go of him a little later. There were tears in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Komali asked, concerned.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just that...I remember when you were that shy, and unsure little boy, and now, look at you!" she laughed melancholily, "You're all grown up. You're responsible, compassionate, independent and handsome,"

Komali smiled and blushed a bit. _She thinks I'm handsome..._

"And you'll make a great king someday. I know it."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he said, taking her hands in his. "Thank you, Medli. For your kind words and all that you've done for me."

She smiled sadly. "You know, this is my favorite spot to gaze out at the ocean. We should sit here every night, just the two of us. I really love being here with you."

And so, as the days went on, they sat at the same spot every single night. No matter what had happened during the day, how good or bad their days had gone, every night, they'd sit beneath the stars in each other's company, either listening to Medli strum her harp, or the ocean waves, and sometimes, just talking. Confiding in each other. Laughing, bickering, sometimes singing. It was perfect.

Just like Medli was.

The words would echo in Komali's mind for the rest of his life, " _I really love being here with you."_

He smiled one day, years later, watching Medli look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and dress and adjusting her the harp on her back.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, turning to him.

He nodded, a broad grin on his face. "Magnificent as always, my queen."

She smiled, shoving him playfully. The golden wedding ring shone on her finger as the sunlight hit it.

"But, there's just one thing missing." she said, looking around the room.

Komali tilted his head, confused. "What's that?"

"This."

She was holding up a small, coral colored flower.

His eyes widened in amazement. "Medli, wh-"

She laughed. "You didn't think I'd give my first speech as Queen without the proper hair piece, did you?"

Komali laughed. "Of course not." Then, he gently took the flower from her hands and arranged it into her hair. The flower was even more lovely against her auburn locks.

"Now we're ready." she said, slipping her hand into his.

As they were about to walk out the doors to greet the entire Rito Tribe, Komali asked, "So, are you excited?"

She nodded. "Of course! We're going to New Hyrule to see Link and Tetra after so long!"

"It's going to be quite an adventure," Komali said, smiling brightly. "And I'm glad we're doing it together."

They exchanged smiles once more. Before opening the doors to greet their entire world, Komali said, "I'm so glad I'm here with you, Medli."

~The End~

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) Oh, and be sure to check out _Shoshone Love Song._ It's an absolutely gorgeous piece, and I highly recommend giving it a listen!**


End file.
